The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Pulse-width modulation (PWM) refers to a technique of generating a signal by a digital device. For example, the digital device may iteratively vary or modulate a duty cycle of a square wave in order to approximate an analog signal. PWM is, in general, an efficient way of producing a signal that avoids, for example, excessive power loss. Furthermore, different techniques may be used to generate a PWM signal. However, each technique may suffer from different difficulties, such as interference or reduced accuracy.